<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迟到的唯一理由 by Girrrrrrrrrrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953373">迟到的唯一理由</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl'>Girrrrrrrrrrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迟到的唯一理由是想见你呀。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>空军组 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>迟到的唯一理由</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现代AU校园小甜饼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“站住。”Farrier拉住金发男孩卫衣的帽子把他拽回来，无奈地摇摇头，还是记下了他的名字。“Casper Collins，高一年级A班。”放下笔，Farrier皱起眉头看着委一脸委屈的Collins，“这已经是你这个月第八次迟到了，说吧，这次又是因为什么？”</p><p>男孩涨红了脸，窘迫地揉着衣角，支支吾吾地解释说自己早晨又不小心睡过头了。Farrier不耐烦地挥挥手，“拜托，你总共迟到八次，我逮到你六次，每次都是这个理由，我不会听烦吗？”</p><p>Collins低下头，委屈地撇撇嘴，一言不发地听着Farrier接着训他。</p><p>“你是不是专门在我当值的日子迟到？你对我有意见？”</p><p>“不是的不是的……”一听他这么说男孩赶忙抬起头，着急地解释了半天还是没说出个所以然。Farrier好笑的看着Collins手足无措地解释，忍了又忍才没笑出声，最后伸手揉揉那头金发，语气温柔，“好了，别解释了，下次别再迟到就好。”</p><p>男孩红着脸点点头，一溜烟跑了。走之前回头给他一个灿烂的微笑，Farrier觉得自己的心好像被击中了。但他没有说什么，只是冲Collins做了个“快走”的手势。</p><p>Collins第十次迟到的时候Farrier的内心是崩溃的。他翻了翻记录，尽量忍住不发火，“解释一下为什么你又迟到了。”在男孩开口之前他黑着脸又补上一句，“如果这次的借口还和前几次一样，我就把记录交给你的老师，问问你的家长你是不是有厌学情绪，说不定还会让你去和校长来一次面对面的亲切交谈。”</p><p>Collins已经快哭出来了，白嫩的小脸涨成粉红色，张了张嘴磕磕巴巴地想解释，声音都带着哭腔，“对不起，学长……我很抱歉……求你不要告诉我的老师也不要告诉我的家长也不要让我去和校长谈话……我发誓我再也不会迟到了……求求你……”</p><p>看着男孩可怜巴巴的样子，Farrier没坚持两秒心软了，他忍不住捏了捏男孩白白软软的小脸，柔声道：“别哭啊……我就是吓唬你一下……好了好了把眼泪擦擦就上课去吧……”</p><p>Collins委屈地擦擦眼角的泪花，突然凑到他耳边，“其实……我迟到是因为想多看见你几次……”话音刚落他就羞涩地跑掉了，书包啪嗒啪嗒地响，跑了一路都没回头，径直进了教学楼。</p><p>Farrier愣在原地，没意识到自己的脸也红透了。他花了将近十分钟才恢复自然，差点没能在上课铃响之前冲进教室。事实上在接下来的一整天内他都在想Collins，“Casper Collins喜欢我？我都没想过这事会发生……有点突然，但我想我也喜欢他……我没见过比他更可爱的男孩！呃，用'可爱'来形容男孩是不是有点奇怪？但没办法啊他确实很可爱……天啊我在想什么……”</p><p>接下来两周Collins都没迟到，Farrier都没机会见到他。渐渐地，Farrier失望了。他想也许Collins只是想编个不一样的借口蒙混过关，怎么他就当真了呢？不过，起码那小子不再迟到了。</p><p>然后他就逮到了Collins第十一次迟到。</p><p>男孩不敢直视他，低着头绞着书包袋子，“我很抱歉我又迟到了……”</p><p>“看着我。”</p><p>Collins抬起头，还没搞清情况就被Farrier强吻了。男孩懵懵的眼神几乎要把他的心融成一滩水，于是他托住Collins的后脑勺加深了这一吻。唇舌分离之后，他对脸红得像要滴血的Collins笑笑，“以后想见我直接来高三A班。”</p><p>男孩呆呆地点点头。</p><p>“还有，以后不要再迟到了。”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>